1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for generating a display window using icon arrays of a plurality of contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital contents can be searched and browsed on a television screen. Upon displaying an operation window on the television screen, higher visibility and easier operability are required than that on a personal computer (PC) or the like.
Hence, the Windows® Media Center (WMC) simplifies a conventional file access function, and allows the user to access contents by tracing the hierarchical structure using arrow keys of a remote controller. Also, the XrossMediaBar® (XMB®) lays out media icons and contents icons in a cross pattern to allow intuitive contents selection.
The aforementioned WMC and XMB improve the access method to a desired content, but they do not allow the user to recognize contents associated with the selected content. Hence, the user is forced to operate thinking of the best search method after the next content to be browsed occurs to him or her.
The XMB allows the user to access a content included in a different hierarchy group by changing the instruction method of the remote controller. However, since the user must press different keys, he or she must pay attention to the operation, and a key used to designate the depth direction is required in addition to the arrow keys, resulting in a complicated key layout of the remote controller. Furthermore, upon expressing another hierarchy, a display failure occurs.